Flashback (magazine)
"Flashback" is the twelfth issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. It is a special 100-page 2007 Yearbook issue. Contents By the Fire "Hunting Season" Terry O'Quinn, who portrays the mysterious John Locke, talks exclusively about his character on Lost. "Ben Is Back" Michael Emerson talks and discusses Benjamin Linus, the nefarious Other he portrays on Lost. "The Kate Escape" Evangeline Lilly discusses the all-important Season 3 cliffhanger, and Kate's journey so far. "The Other Doctor" Juliet has become an essential part of Lost mythology. Elizabeth Mitchell discusses her Island life, and her relationship with the survivors and the Others. "The Parent & The Protector" Actors Henry Ian Cusick and Emilie de Ravin come together to discuss the Island lives of Claire and Desmond. "Gunmen Of The Apocalypse" Sam Anderson and Daniel Dae Kim discuss the finale of Season 3, as well as Bernard and Jin's heroic fight against the Others. Get ready for an awesome interview detailing the trio's heroic stand. "Friendly No More" From beared enemy to friendly Other, M.C. Gainey discusses the Others' Tom, aka "Mr. Friendly". "Trouble Overhead" Along with Season 3 came the arrival of the first freightie, Naomi Dorrit. Marsha Thomason discusses her unique experiences on Lost, as well as her character Naomi. Memento Mori "A Stir Of Eko" The enigmatic moments of Mr. Eko are reflected upon. Get ready to relive the amazing moments from Eko's time on Lost, including his centric episodes , , and . "The Pace Of Life" The memorable moments of rocker Charlie Pace are looked back on. Prepare for a tribute to Charlie's time on Lost, as well as his centric episodes , , , , and . Dark Territory "Meditation" This section analyzes the creepy and scary side of Lost. Get ready to relive that eerie vision quest sequence that Locke had with Boone in . Beyond The Hatch "It Began On A Beach" We flash-back to the Season 3 premiere beach party, and special look at the arrival of the cast and crew for this special event. "Secrets Of The Submariner" Terry O'Quinn discusses his experience on the Galaga, the Others' submarine, that was acheived by using a real-life sub. Terry O'Quinn also reveals his theory on the submarine. He says that the script specifically said that "Locke was soaking wet", and there is no real reason as to why. O'Quinn's theory is that Locke faked the submarine explosion. "Using Our Initiative" TV/radio host of the UK Official Lost Podcast, Iain Lee, gives us insight to when he met the cast and crew in Los Angeles. "Lost Photo Album" Lost Magazine has put together exclusive pics of the cast and crew during the incredibleSeason 3. Salvaged "Revisiting The Crash Site" Go behind-the-scenes of , when the iconic crash site was relived with the dynamic duo Nikki and Paulo. "Look What We've Caught" Take an exclusive look at the shark (a.k.a. Exra James Sharkington), when Michael and Sawyer were adrift on the open ocean. Frequent Flyers The Transceiver Editor Paul Terry previews this special yearbook edition of the official Lost magazine. New Transmissions Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse discuss the Season 3 finale cliffhanger, as well as upcoming secrets for Season 4. Voices From The Fuselage After the mind-blowing Season Three finale, theories are pouring in from Lost fans worldwide. Here we take a look at the views, theories, and debates from the fans. Black Box Flight Recorder Let's look back and take a look at the exclusive script extacts for the last scene of . Exodus Issue 13 is out in October, so prepare for a Dark Territory Special. Flashback "Breaking The Locke" Terry O'Quinn gives us his thoughts to that pivital moment in when Anthony Cooper broke Locke's back. Namaste "Dharma Days" We flashback to the heydey of the DHARMA Initiative, when Roger and Ben Linus arrived at the Island Barracks. The Others Michyle-Shannon Quilty, the production coordinator, discusses her experiences with Season 3. Dear Diary Marsha Thomason, Nestor Carbonell, M.C. Gainey, and William Mapother write about their Lost experiences. Information revealed in issue *Terry O'Quinn gave his insight on the submarine explosion. He says that the script specifically said that "Locke was soaking wet", and there is no real reason as to why. O'Quinn's theory is that Locke faked the submarine explosion. Trivia *The promo title for this issue is "Year Four". *This is the only issue to feature two seperate "Memento Mori" sections (Eko and Charlie).